


The Criminal,The Sniper and The Counterfeiter

by Divergent_shadow12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divergent_shadow12/pseuds/Divergent_shadow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as my OC development for RP and gradually turned into a Fanfic so I'm putting it up here to see if its any good. It's right after Moriarty makes his reappearance in London and the first person he goes to see isn't his sniper, but Moran's baby sister, Marilyn. Things come to a head quickly though when the sniper shows up and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Criminal,The Sniper and The Counterfeiter

Marilyn Moran, 23 years old and the best counterfeiter in London, She was the person you came to when you needed an escape route. Her legal documents were flawless and even the great Jim Moriarty came to her for business, well he used to that is. The trouble now was keeping her business running without Jim, and now with her stupid brother drinking himself into an early grave she had lost the majority of her business. She wasn’t exactly Jim’s biggest fan to begin with considering how he had treated Sebastian but now, Three years later she wished he would come back, simply because she did not want to think about losing her brother. Business was slow but she had saved money back and she wasn’t hurting any but she was starting to get desperate for work, hoping for anything as she checked her website for anything at all. Soon enough the day of Jim’s suicide rolled around and she texted her brother Hey Basher haven’t heard from you, call me please. MM 

Marilyn hoped for a reply when her computer screen and telly went fuzzy and a very familiar face came on the screen, “Did you miss me?” it asked on a loop for several minutes before she heard a knock on her door quickly shutting the telly and computer off she went to the door

"Closed today, sorry" she hollered through the closed door. As she peered through the peep hole all she could see was a skinny man with dark hair

"Oh my dear I think that for me you are open" a lilting voice drawled She froze her hand on the door knob. 

"You died" she stated simply as she opened the door revealing the one and only Jim Moriarty. He chuckled looking her in the eye

"You have grown up Pet" he stated as he scanned the woman. She had always been tall and she topped up at five foot nine inches with waist length auburn hair that she had recently streaked with very dark brown. Her eyes were midnight blue that slanted slightly giving her and exotic look but they were flashing with anger as she looked at the Irishmen

"I watched you blow your head off" she whispered "This can not be happening " she stepped back into her flat trying to control her shaking "You destroyed my Brother Jim, Why the hell come back now?" she asked as he pushed his way into her flat 

"I needed to take care of a few things and you are my ticket to do that Pet" he stated as he moved to sit on her sofa. 

Marilyn turned to face him with a look of pure disgust

"I am /not/ your pet" she hissed feeling for the gun at her back, she also had a knife in her boot, You didn’t grow up with the worlds best sniper as a brother and not learn to be prepared. 

"What do you want ?" She asked. Jim chuckled as he looked at the young woman in front of him

"Steady Mari, I’m not here to hurt you, I have a Job for you" he said with a smirk. She felt her resolve start to crumble she could really use the money.

"What kind of job?" She asked. Jim smirked

"Itching for work pet?" 

"I am /NOT/ your pet" she growled again, Jim chuckled his eyes flashing with glee

"Of course not dear" She glared back at him and asked again,

"Whats the job?" Jim just smiled

"All in good time Marilyn" he said "First I think you should call your brother." 

Marilyn glanced at him before picking up her phone and dialing her brother. She waited for him to answer 

"Hello" a raspy voiced Sebastian answered 

"Hey Basher" she said quietly "You okay?" 

"What do you think Mari? I thought Jim was dead for three years and either this is a cruel joke or he couldn’t tell me he was alive." 

"It isn’t a joke Basher" she said softly "I am staring at the bastard right now" 

"Are you serious?" He asked his voice starting to shake

"Why would I lie about this Sebastian. You know how I feel about him" she stated 

"I know" he replied sadly

She looked at Jim with anger her disgust clearly visible 

"Three years he let you think he was dead it’s time to move on Basher." she said softly 

Sebastian let out a sigh “I can’t just move on Mari I love him.” Marilyn frowned almost growling 

"But he doesn’t love you" she stated Jim was on his feet in a heartbeat his small hand wrapped around her throat with surprising force

"Wrong thing to say pet" He growled squeezing until she dropped the phone to claw at his hand. Jim smiled anger flashing in his eyes as he bent to pick up the phone. 

"Hello Tiger" he said quietly 

Sebastian gasped and whispered “No” before hanging up the phone. 

Jim released Marilyn who took a gasping breath “What did you expect Jim” She rasped rubbing her rapidly bruising throat. 

"You hate it don’t you Marilyn, that no matter how far I push him, he will always choose me over you" Jim said with a smirk "Give him ten minutes and he will be here, but not for you" Marilyn frowned rubbing at her throat. 

"Whats this job Jim?" she said her voice still rough as she moved to her desktop, state of the art and fully encoded even Jim couldn’t hack it and he had tried. She sat dawn and booted up the computer as she waited for his reply. 

"Well first off I need new papers and our dear Sebby does as well, I’ve got a job for him and I know he destroyed everything. Marilyn smiled, making Bastian a new Identity was a breeze as he wasn’t picky but Jim, on the other hand, wanted his real documents and that would be difficult as he demanded they be meticulous. 

"I’ll need to take photos" She said quietly standing again and moving to grab her camera she waved her hand at Jim "You know the drill." Jim smiled nodding as he moved to stand against the wall, standing straight and keeping his face calm as she snapped several photos, she turned when she heard a knock, "Closed today" she yelled through the door, Only clients knocked, her friends just came inside. The knock sounded again and Jim moved to the door, 

"She said she was closed." Jim pulled the door open as his lilting voice demanded who ever was there be gone, He looked up and up into the scarred face of Sebastian Moran. 

Sebastians eyes were blood shot, his hand shaking as he looked down at his boss, the man he loved, who he had thought had been dead for three years. There in the flesh, if a little more battered than before. “Jim” he said softly unable to stop his body from shaking, not with fear or hurt, but with anger. So Sebastian threw a punch, landing the hit against Jim’s cheek, before he threw another landing it against his ribs. Watching with a silent anger as his /former/ boss just stood there and too the beating. 

"I am so /sorry/" Jim gasped out before another blow landed on his temple, his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. Marilyn let out a frightened cry that was still horse as she watched her brother beat his lover as tears rolled down his cheeks, she moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around her big brother as he collapsed in on himself. 

"Shhh, hush, it’s okay Basher" she soothed rubbing his back as his body was racked with silent sobs. 

"how could he do this to me Mari?" Sebastian gasped out clinging to his baby sister 

"I don’t know Bash, he is not exactly all there is he" she said quietly as Jim began to stir, she turned protecting her brother. When Jim sat up holding his head she sighed and stood, moving to help him steady himself, before going to the kitchen for a bag of frozen peas. She handed the bag to Jim as she stood looking down at him. "Behave both of you, or I will be calling the police to sort this out, and I know you don’t want that Jim" she stated calmly watching the two men.


End file.
